Steve vs Rarity
vs One minute Melee One day in the mane 6 decided to take a trip to Minecraft land. After 1 day they finally got there. Meanwhile steve got back from minning diamonds,gold,redstone,and emeralds. Suddenly Rairty saw him decorate his house with it and used her telekenis to steal it. Steve:Hey! Rarity:Make me give it back Steve:grrr you'll pay. He pulls out his diamond sword Go for broke fight Steve attacked first slashing her with his diamond sword. She stabbed him in the stomach with his diamond sword Steve gave his iconic groan he does when he gets hurt. Her horn glows with Unicorn magic and steve is sorrounded by it. Steve is hurled.Steve pulls out an arrow and rears back and fire's it. Rarity bucks Steve right in his stomach. 50 Rarity was met with a powerful hit to the face. Her horn glowed with unicorn magic as Steve began getting sorounded by it and Steve was lifted in the air and slammed to the ground. Suddenly Steve put on his diamond armor. Furious Rarity bucked him but Steve's armor protected him. Rarity's horn glowed with telekenis as Steve's armor was covered with unicorn magic. Steve knew where this was going. The Armor began to compress on him 40 Steve pulled out the eye of ender and threw it. Steve disappeared. He reappeared behind Rarity and stabbed her with his diamond sword. Rarity uses her slight unicorn magic again. Suddenly Steve's diamond sword began to glow with telekenis as she uses it to slash him with it. She was met with a hit to the face causing her to drop the sword 30 Steve picked up his sword and ran. Rarity chased him. Steve had an idea he lead her to the pressure plates.The result was them both falling. They hit the ground with a thud. Steve was okay Rarity was badly injured. Suddenly Rarity starting glowing with rainbow sparkles this was Rarity's rainbow power. Rarity lunged at Steve. Steve hit her off with his diamond sword. She sorrounds herself with a rainbow power aura 20 Steve was met with a buck to the stomach. Rarity's horn glowed with unicorn magic as Steve begins to be sorrounded by unicorn magic. He was lifted off his feet and slammed on the floor. He pulled out an arrow reared back and fired stalling(no pun intended) her. This bought him enough time to pull out a sword and hit her. 10 Rarity lunged at him right as she did it Steve pulled out the eye of ender. 9 He threw the egg 8 Suddenly Rarity found Steve missing 7 Steve reappeared on the bridge turns out he threw the egg and teleported away from Rarity's attack. 6 Rarity ran at Steve 5 Steve pulled out a block on tnt 4 he placed it 3 he pulled out flint and steel 2 He ignited the tnt right as Rarity came toward him. In one desperate attempt to get help Rarity shouted "Twillight!" 1 the tnt exploded Steve managed to escape from the explosion due to his speed. The result was the brige getting blown up and Rarity getting sent into the lava pit frying her K.O.! This Melee's victory goes to Steve! Epilouge Twillight and her friends heard her and ran underground where they heard to noise from. Unfortunately they were to late they saw they blown up bridge and rarity's burnt body. They started to cry as the element of generosity is gone. They decided to go back home to equestria. However Rarity came back as a zombie and vows to get revenge on Steve.